


Sinking In

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Eventual Romance, Fate & Destiny, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ryo can be clueless, but he usually gets the message in the end.





	Sinking In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wrabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrabbit/gifts).



> Written for wrabbit’s prompt ‘Any, Any, the inevitable penny drop,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

Ryo is so utterly clueless it makes Dee’s head hurt as well as his heart. How can this beautiful man fail to see that they’re made for each other, fated to be together for the rest of their lives? Dee has been completely smitten practically since the moment they met, and has known for years that Ryo is his destiny, but the object of both his desires and his affections, the man who has effortlessly stolen his heart, remains oblivious.

It sucks.

The thing is, Ryo just has no idea how gorgeous he is. People flirt with him every day, but he never notices. It’s as if he can’t conceive of anyone being attracted to him; maybe that’s because he doesn’t feel that kind of attraction for others. Dee’s sure that Ryo isn’t interested in women, and he suspects his partner has long since buried his attraction towards men so deeply that he’s barely aware of it anymore. Denial, they name is Ryo. It’s true in more than one sense.

Dee’s never been one to give up at the first obstacle in his path though, or the fifth, the tenth, or even the hundredth. He’s stubborn, something Mother has pointed out to him on numerous occasions. That’s not always a bad thing though, especially for a cop, or for someone head over heels in love with a man like Ryo Maclean.

Even after Ryo finally admits he loves Dee and they become a couple at long last, Ryo still doesn’t really get it. Dee can tell. In fact, it’s not until several years later, after Ryo moves in with him, that the penny finally drops. In a way it’s as inevitable as them falling in love with each other.

Ryo’s making breakfast one morning when Dee comes into the kitchen, kisses him on the cheek, and snags a crispy bit of bacon from the pan, almost burning his fingers in the process. Ryo starts to tell him off, then stops, just looking at him.

“What, do I have something on my face?” Dee asks, smiling as he crunches his prize.

“No, I just… It’s odd, but this feels right, you and me, together like this. Like it was always meant to be.” Ryo’s frowning a little.

Dee rolls his eyes and smirks at the man he loves more than life itself. “You’re only just figurin’ that out now? I’ve known since the first time I kissed you. It’s fate, baby; I was made to love you and only you.”

“And I’ve never loved anyone else, not the way I love you. I never will.”

“Likewise. It’s you and me, forever, babe.”

Ryo nodded. “For the rest of our lives, and beyond.”

Dee thinks he would have willingly waited for all eternity to hear those words from Ryo’s lips, but he’s just as glad he didn’t have to.

The End


End file.
